Will She Ever Love Again
by BlondeGal123567
Summary: 7th year. over the summer hermione dates a guy and he breaks her heart she is made head girl and will a certain head boy win her heart?


A/N: Hey I am really sorry for that first chapter that was my mistake and I am really sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do only own one character in this story but I might add another if needed in the future. Other than that I do not own any other character which really sucks cause I really wish I did.

Chapter One

On The Train

It was seventh year and she could not wait to go back to school. This girl had grown a lot since sixth year. Her hair had become straighter and less bushy. She had curves that fit her perfectly. This girl was Hermione and she just happened to be much prettier than any other girl in the school.

Hermione was sitting in a compartment waiting for her two best friends, who just happened to be the two hottest guys in school only to be beaten by their enemy, who she knew would cheer her up after her horrible summer. This just happened to end badly because of a boy.

_Flashback_

"_What is it you told me to meet me here. You also told me it was important." said Hermione who was on the porch on Chase's house. Chase had asked Hermione out about a week after she got home from Hogwarts. They had then had many dates and shared many kisses and they were now going steady._

"_Well…" started Chase. He seemed like he was having trouble trying to start what he was trying to say. By this time Hermione seemed a little anxious. "It's just that… well… what I am trying to say is that I am seeing this other girl."_

"_So you're breaking up with me?" asked Hermione then something dawn on her, "How long?"_

"_One week after we started dating. And there's something else. I was paid to go out with you and if we didn't break up at the end of the summer than I would get more money. " Said Chase who seemed totally unconcerned that he was breaking her heart. "Sorry." but Hermione hadn't even heard that last word because she started to sprint down to her house blinded by tears wishing her two best friends were there to confront her._

_End Flashback_

Hermione was looking out the window when she heard the compartment door open. She looked up in time to see her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, come in.

"Hey. How was your summer?" asked Ron.

"Horrible" said Hermione.

"You want to tell us about it?" asked Harry. And so Hermione went straight into the story and by the time she was finished she was in tears. Harry and Ron come over simultaneously sat down on either side of her a pulled her into an enormous bear hug. This seemed to cheer up Hermione a bit.

"But there is good news too. I got made head girl." Hermione said cheerfully showing them the badge.

"That's wonderful" said Ron

"I wonder who the new head boy is though." wondered Harry aloud.

"I don't know but the instructions said to go to the front of the train at 11:30 for instructions." Said Hermione looking at the paper she had gotten with her badge.

"Well you better hurry up it's almost 11:25." said Ron and without another word Hermione ran out of the compartment down to the front of the train.

"Why me? Oh why does it have to be me?" said Hermione as she entered back into the compartment that she had left hours earlier.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron looking up from a chess game he and Harry had been playing before Hermione had entered.

"Malfoy 's head boy!" cried Hermione, "and I have to share a dormitory with him, and go to all the dances with him, and plan stuff with him and all this other stuff. This just goes to top it all. First I have the worst summer ever and now I have to do stuff with that ugly, mean, cruel, rotten, fat ferret."

By this time it looked as though Hermione was about to commit murder by the way she was acting. So Harry and Ron quickly got up set Hermione down and took out her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_. When they gave to the angry girl she just took and threw it at the wall. To Harry and Ron it looked like she might explode and actually kill someone. But lucky for them she seemed to calm down after that and they decided to play some more chess which Ron, of course, would win every game.

Draco's POV

'Wow is that really Hermione?' thought Draco 'She is HOT. H-O-T HOT! And it sure does seem like she has had a bad no wait horrible summer. Must be a boy that broke up with her. Man I really do wish I wasn't mean to her over the years. But wait we get to do stuff together? Yes that means I can get closer to her. Oh wait a minute she looks mad kill that. She looks livid. Crap looks ready to kill yikes. There she goes back off to her friends. Now that I am by myself I have to think of a plan to make her not hate me any more.'

Draco thinks about what he should do to win Hermione over.

"I got it" he shouts and then he starts to work on his plan to make Hermione like him. But at that same moment Hermione, at the other end of the train, made a promise to never thrust another boy, except Harry and Ron, again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like if so please send me a review. If you don't like this story than please tell why you don't like. Thank you very much and all you have to do is push that button that says go on it! 


End file.
